Seats for land, nautical and air vehicles, and above all seats used in motor vehicles, include now articulation mechanisms placed between the seat frame and the back frame for adjusting inclination of the backing portion with respect to the seating portion of the seat without clearance and with a great accuracy in order to provide the passengers as well as the driver of the vehicle with a maximum comfort avoiding fatigue.